


Better Than Fantasy (Sidestory to The Camera Eye: Trophy Boys)

by puss_nd_boots



Series: The Camera Eye [7]
Category: Alice Nine, the GazettE
Genre: Anal Sex, Bukkake, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:56:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1286896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puss_nd_boots/pseuds/puss_nd_boots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uruha had imagined receiving a Best Director award all his life, but he didn't think it would be like this. For instance, his fantasies didn’t include a hot threesome at the afterparty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Fantasy (Sidestory to The Camera Eye: Trophy Boys)

**Author's Note:**

> Very much a “sidequel” to the main story – you should read that one before this.

Sometime after he’d arrived at the afterparty – maybe a couple of hours in – Uruha passed a mirror, and he couldn’t resist taking a look at himself.

This had, so far, been a night like no other. He’d actually won a Best Director award. Granted, it was at the Japan Adult Video Association Male Awards, honoring the best in the year’s gay porn, but still.

The award was still in one hand, where it had been for most of the evening (except when he was letting someone else hold it). A drink was in the other – also the same as most of the evening.

The mirror in question was in a hallway – one wall was floor-to-ceiling mirrors, covered with fancy gold leaf decorations. The billionare trust fund kid who was PSC Productions’ main financial backer was as vain as he was eccentric, so it made sense.

What it showed Uruha was a man dressed in a sexy set of tight black leather shorts and a matching jacket, with garters connecting the shorts to his boots. His hair and makeup were impeccably done, and he wore contacts tonight instead of the glasses he usually had while directing.

Not exactly how he’d imagined looking on the night of his life when he was a kid. He thought he’d be in a tuxedo collecting a Japan Academy Prize award – or maybe even an American Academy Award. (They gave those to Japanese directors, right? Hadn’t they given one to Kurosawa?)

But for the kind of films – well, videos – he’d ended up making, the look was very appropriate. A tuxedo would be overdressed for an awards show honoring films where people were underdressed.

He was still looking at himself when Kai and Shou approached from behind him. “Oh, there you are,” Kai said. “We couldn’t find you, love.”

“Reita didn’t know where you were,” Shou said. “And Ruki, well . . . he disappeared a long time ago.”

“We have no idea where he went, either,” Kai said. And then, noticing Uruha was still looking at himself . . “Um, you feeling okay, love?”

“Okay?” Uuruha turned toward him, blinking.

“You looked like you were in another world there,” Kai said, wrapping his arms around Uruha’s waist. “You’re not still thinking about that guy calling you a second-string uke, are you?”

“Oh, that? No,” Uruha said. Actually, he’d been rather amused by the director from another company mistaking him for a performer and trying to lure him onto his casting couch. He covered Kai’s hands around his waist with his own – well, one hand and the award, anyway. “I know I’m a first-rate uke all the way, anyway.”

“Except when you’re seme,” Kai reminded him, nuzzling his neck.

Shou suddenly looked a bit uncomfortable – he still had an adorable innocence about him sometimes, especially considering what he did for a living. “Um, should I leave you alone?”

“No,” Uruha said, giving him a smile. “You can stay.” He raised his glass and finished off the last of it, and Shou automatically took it and put it on the tray of a passing waiter. “But to answer your question – what I was thinking about was I don’t look like a Best Director.”

“You are the best director, you know,” Shou said, returning to the couple. “We couldn’t have won the award we did without you.”

“You’re something of a genius at this kind of thing,” Kai added. “Not just directing, producing. Coming up with film concepts, marketing campaigns, the works.” He gave Uruha a little squeeze around the waist again.

“It’s just that . . . life works in silly ways sometimes, doesn’t it?” Uruha said. “I mean, if we had all gotten what we wanted, I’d be making PVs for bands, you” – he pointed at Kai with his award – “would have your own restaurant, and you” – pointing at Shou – “would be on a runway in Paris or Milan.”

“But we wouldn’t be here, would we?” Kai said. “And we wouldn’t be together. Okay, this isn’t the most conventional way to make a living, but . . . I can’t help but think that, well, this was meant to be.”

Keeping one hand around Uruha’s waist, he reached for Shou’s with the other, giving it a light squeeze. “We were meant to bring our talents into this industry, and we were meant to meet up. All of us.”

Shou squeezed back. He knew what his role was in this relationship – polyamory was part and parcel in this industry. He was a secondary lover to Kai – and to Uruha as well, to some extent. By contrast, his own primary relationship was with Ruki – but that was just as open as well. It all felt natural, and good, and normal to him.

Sometime he did wonder, however, if this love-and-let-love part of his personality would have come out if he’d been working in the fashion industry instead of the porn one.

“I feel the same way,” Shou said. “All of us meeting up, working together – it was fate. Well, not fate – more like destiny.

“Destiny?” Uruha shifted the award from one had to the other. “I never believed in that. I believe you make your own reality. But . . .” He looked down at the trophy again.

“Do you want me to hold that thing for a moment, love?” Kai said.

Uruha frowned. “Where’s yours?” he said. The Best Sex Scene award, by its very nature, involved two trophies, and neither Kai nor Shou was holding one at the moment.

“Upstairs,” Kai said. “We didn’t want to carry them around any more, so I took them up and put them in one of the bedrooms.” Leaning over, he whispered, “In the nighttable, behind the condoms and lube.”

“That’s kind of dangerous, isn’t it?” Uruha said. “I mean, you know what happens at these parties. Someone could go up there, try to use the bed and find your awards.”

“I don’t think so,” Kai said. “Their hands will stop at the condoms and lube.” His hand began to move from its resting place on Uruha’s stomach, gently rubbing. “They’re not going to be thinking of finding anything else.”

Uruha playfully smacked at his hand with the one not holding the award. “Keep that up,” he said, “and I’m going to end up dragging you up there.”

Kai didn’t stop. He kept rubbing, moving higher – but his other hand still held onto his co-star’s. “What about Shou?” he said, playfully.

Uruha glanced over at his leading uke. So sweetly beautiful Shou was, so deceptively innocent, and yet, once someone got him in bed . . . Uruha was no stranger to his talents, and not just as director. A couple of times, he came home from work to find Kai and Shou on the bed, naked and entangled in each other – and he let them pull him in to join in the tangle.

It was an experience he’d be all too glad to repeat – and hey, who didn’t celebrate winning the award of a lifetime with a threesome, right?

“I’m going to drag him up there, too,” he said. Glancing over at Shou again, he said, “That is, if Shou wants to be dragged.”

Shou suddenly felt a rush of heat through his body. And there was that side of him being indulged yet again. He would do all sorts of things when the cameras were on him, yes, but there was a special, naughty thrill to indulging in erotic adventures on his own time – when it was _him_ doing it, and not a character.

He responded to the invitation by moving in front of the happy couple, leaning over to touch his lips to Uruha’s, then Kai’s. They were brief kisses, to be sure, but they definitely carried meaning.

“Let’s go,” he said.

The three of them looked at each other, and then laughed, all flushing a little. Uruha wrapped one arm around each of his actors, and they headed for the stairs.

“You’re going to have to put that thing down when we get up there, though,” Kai said.

“Why?” said Uruha. They reached the stairs themselves, and were forced to break their linked-up position and go up single file.

“We’re not going to make love to an award,” Shou said.

“We love them, but not that much,” Kai added.

“Which bedroom?” Uruha said as they reached the top of the stairs – noticing the door to one was already closed. Well, it seemed someone had the same idea they did.

“Right here,” Kai said, pointing to the bedroom directly across the hall. They all ducked in, as if afraid to be seen, and Uruha shut the door, locking it behind him.

Kai reached over, grasped the award, and gently eased it from Uruha’s hand, walking to the nighttable to put it down – only to find the other two had moved next to him, Uruha wrapping his arms around Kai, drawing him in for a kiss.

Kai let Uruha’s tongue stroke his, gently playing with it, caressing it . . . until he eased away from Kai, and moved over to Shou. The would-be model let out a purr, bringing his hands up to Uruha’s hair and pulling him closer, pushing his tongue forward like Kai had done.

Uruha eased back, and Kai and Shou kissed each other, tender and sweet and hot – it was obvious that they weren’t faking it in all those scenes together, probably one big reason they were an award-winning duo.

As they eased away, Shou said, softly, “Let’s see who can get out of these outfits first.”

And then, their hands moved to unfasten all those beautifully crafted pieces of leather as fast as possible, Kai’s sleeveless shirt hitting the floor first, followed by Shou’s jacket. Uruha was slower than the other two, since he had the garters to undo, and then those tight leather shorts to peel down . . . he still hadn’t gotten his underwear off when Shou flopped down on the bed – gloriously, deliciously naked – and announced, “I won!”

“I’m catching up!” Uruha said, stripping off the last garment – and finding himself grabbed by both hands and pulled down to the mattress by two laughing men.

“Slowpoke,” Kai teased, before leaning over to kiss Uruha’s neck, teasing it with his tongue.

“You weren’t much ahead of me,” Uruha murmured, tipping his head back, closing his eyes, feeling the hot wetness sliding over sensitive spots, making them tingle . . .

And that became a burning heat deep within him when Shou leaned over, wrapping his lips around a nipple, sucking it gently, then pulling back and licking, rubbing back and forth over the hardening bud.

“Ah!” Uruha gasped, and then gasped again as Kai moved to the other nipple, doing the same thing. Suddenly there were two tongues sliding over hot, sensitive skin, two sets of lips kissing, sucking, the sounds they made mingling with the sound of Uruha’s increasingly heavy breathing.

He put his hands on the backs of their heads – one sandy brown, the other black, both moving up and down slightly as they pleasured him. And then, Kai sucked gently as Shou scraped his teeth – pleasure hitting pain deep within him, making Uruha arch and moan.

They both raised their heads, and Uruha sat up, slowly, still panting, his cock rock-hard now. Kai leaned over to bring his lips to Uruha’s, then Shou did . . .

And Uruha reached out with both hands, wrapping them both around their shafts, stroking with a light, feathery touch, designed to arouse more than anything. Both men let out small groans, Kai leaning his head on Uruha’s shoulder and reaching over to run his fingers along Shou’s arm.

There was no more delicious feeling than holding two very different cocks, Uruha thought, feeling the contrasts not only in size (Kai was bigger, of course – he and Tora were the two biggest guys at the studio – although Shou wasn’t exactly small, either) but in shape and texture.

Uruha ran his fingers up and down both, feeling the way the tip of Shou’s curved gently, the path of a vein along Kai’s, the way both of them were oh-so-cleanly shaved for porn . . . Kai raised his head so he and Shou could kiss, their tongues stroking each other, Kai’s hand sliding back to stroke Uruha’s ass.

“If you keep that up, things might end too soon,” Shou murmured.

“What do you have in mind?” Uruha said, easing his hands away, reluctantly.

“That depends,” Kai said, running his hands along both men’s bodies, stroking their nipples when he found them. “What do you want to do?”

Uruha nuzzled Kai’s neck. “Why don't we bend him over” – indicating Shou – “and then take it from there?”

Shou was all too glad to take the requested position, getting down on all fours, looking over his shoulder. “Like this?” he said.

That ass was gorgeous. Perfect. Uruha ran his hand over it, slowly. “Oh, yes,” he said. “Just like that.” He lightly smacked one cheek – and Kai lightly smacked the other, making Shou cry out, softly.

The two men bent over, each one softly kissing over the firm, rounded flesh, lips moving over the curves, Uruha even sweeping his tongue from the bottom of one to the top. When Kai bit gently but firmly, Shou let out a loud moan, leaning over so his face was buried in the pillow in front of him. “Yes,” he panted. “Yes, please, more . . .”

Uruha got a sudden inspiration for “more.” Did that drawer, perhaps, contain more than just condoms and lube? There were a couple of videos he’d shot that required other items, was this room one of those sets?

Sure enough, when he opened it up, he saw a thin sheet of latex – and grabbed it, along with a bottle of lube. He leaned over Shou, opening the bottle, pouring it into the cleft of that lovely ass . . .

Kai saw the latex. “Is that . . .” he said, but Uruha held a finger to his lips to shush him. He spread the material over Shou’s bottom, pressing his face against it and touching his tongue against the rim of the tiny opening.

“Ah!” Shou gasped as Uruha began to move the lovely, hot, soft thing pressed against him, darting it around, flicking it in and out. “Oh, that feels good . . .”

Kai brought his lips to his lover’s. “You like it?” he murmured between kisses.

“Yes,” Shou gasped.

“Do you want him to do more?” Kai licked his way down Shou’s neck.

“Yes . . . I want him to put it in me . . .” Shou tangled his fingers in Kai’s hair, pulling his head closer.

Uruha answered the request by pushing his tongue in, feeling the hot passage tighten around it, hearing Shou’s gasp of pleasure. He curled it, wriggling it around a little, trying to touch as many sensitive spots as he could.

“Oh!” Shou cried, clinging to Kai. “Oh, my God, it’s so good, it’s so good . . .”

Kai was being treated to the incredibly hot sight of Uruha’s face buried in Shou’s ass, his hands gripping the cheeks as he tongue-fucked his star uke, and Shou in absolute bliss, eyes closed, body trembling at the stroking and caressing deep within him. Kai, the porn star was witnessing a very intimate porno staged just for his benefit.

“Tell me what else you want,” he murmured, as his hands slid down Shou’s body, finding and caressing the nipples.

“I . . . I want to feel both of you . . .”

“How?” Kai said.

“Filling me . . . both ends . . .”

“One in this sexy mouth . . . “ Kai leaned over and lightly touched it with his tongue, tracing the shape . . . “and the other in that hot ass?”

“Ah!” Shou cried as Uruha thrust his tongue in deep, curling it in a very nice way indeed. “Yes! That’s what I want!”

“Then that’s what you’ll get.” Kai looked up – and Uruha had raised his head, giving Kai a signal with a glance. Kai understood, and he and Uruha switched places – Uruha moving toward the front of the bed, Kai toward the back.

Shou breathed easy, thinking he was getting a break – until he felt Kai pull away the latex sheet, and replace it with another. He leaned over, and Shou felt hot breath on him again, and . . .

There was another tongue invading him, feeling different from Uruha’s rimming – oh God, oh, God, Kai was tongue-fucking him, too! Shou just moaned loudly, lost in sensation . . . . yes, yes, it was different from before. Kai pushed it in faster than Uruha had, started wriggling from side to side instead of thrusting right away, stroked against different spots – but that made it all the more delicious.

Uruha was in front of him, kissing him, and Shou moved down to his director’s neck, kissing and sucking, moving his tongue against the flesh as Kai moved his tongue inside Shou.

The tongue slid out, and it was replaced by slick fingers, pushing in and out of Shou, stretching him, getting him ready for Kai’s cock – and even with all the rimming, he needed prep to take a guy of Kai’s size.

Uruha knent in front of Shou, and Shou leaned over, kissing the tip of the organ in front of him, licking it softly, wanting to give back the oral pleasure he’d just been given. He felt Kai’s fingers slide out, gently, and then there was the squish of lube . . .

And there was the feeling of something wonderfully familiar starting to press at him. No matter how many times Shou and Kai fucked for the cameras, there was just something different about how it felt when they were alone together. Maybe it was the fact that they could be slower, take it more easy, when they weren’t thinking about if what they were doing was visible to prying lenses. Maybe it was just the emotional factor. It was just that leisure-time sex felt more, well, leisurely.

He began to slide down on Uruha’s erection, taking it into his lips slowly as Kai pushed into his passage. Bit by bit, he was being filled from both ends, just like he’d asked for. He was a vessel for cock right now, a toy for two beautiful men, and he loved every second of it.

“You’re so gorgeous right now,” Uruha said, running a hand over Shou’s hair as the star uke sucked, sliding his head back, slowly, knowing just when and where to flick his tongue . . . he was learning from Ruki, and learning well.

“So good,” Kai murmured, pausing, gripping Shou’s thighs, waiting for them both to adjust to their joining. “You always feel so good, Shou, so hot around me . . .”

He started to thrust, gently, slowly, as Shou sucked Uruha to the same rhythm, one cock pushing into his mouth as the other pushed into his ass, then both of them sliding out at the same time, letting him feel only a small pause of emptiness before both starting to push in again.

Kai leaned over so he could kiss Uruha as they both thrust, their tongues mingling and caressing as they thrust their hips faster, pushing into mouth and ass, sharing a heated pleasure.

They watched one another from either side of Shou, watched each other become more flushed, beads of sweat running down their skin – and meanwhile, Shou was losing himself in the moment, in the ecstasy, in the feel of one hard cock slipping through lips and tongue, the other filling him, plunging into him. A vessel indeed, and there was never one more willing.

The three moved faster and harder now, Shou just about devouring Uruha, sucking him hard, moving down fast and deep, coming close to full-blown deep throating at a couple of points. Kai plunged and plunged into him, varying the angles, looking to hit the sweetest of sweet spots . . .

Shou was getting close, oh, he was close, he was so filled he thought he was going to burst, and Urhua was nearly there, too, the hand tangled in Shou’s hair nearly pulling it, his voice ragged pants as every tug of the other man’s mouth brought fresh pleasure . . .

A well-placed flick of the tongue did it, and Uruha quickly pulled out of Shou’s mouth, pouring come all over that beautiful face, watching Shou lick droplets away, savoring them.

Kai started to reach under Shou’s body to stroke his cock – but before he even could, he hit the sweet spot, and Shou suddenly arched forward, crying out, Kai reaching down anyway so Shou would come on his hand . . . and after a couple more hard thrusts, Kai pulled out, stroking himself with the hand covered with Shou’s come, bringing himself over the edge as well – and his essence splattered all over Shou’s ass.

Uruha, bent over and panting, thought through his post-orgasm haze that he couldn’t have come up with a sexier image than the one before him right now – a beautiful young man, flushed and sweaty and sated and bathed in come.

“Oh, my God,” Shou groaned as he collapsed to the bed. “Oh, my God . . .”

Kai flopped on top of him, panting, still trembling. Uruha leaned over to kiss him, then kissed Shou, then flopped down with them, the three of them snuggled in a heap.

“Happy awards night,” Kai said, and all three of them laughed.

“This was the perfect ending to the evening,” Uruha murmured.

Kai raised his head, and yawned, “It’s not over yet, you know.”

“Speak for yourself,” Uruha murmured. “I can hardly move.”

“We do need a part 2,” Shou said, not opening his eyes. “We need to have Uruha be the filling in the sandwich.”

“Later,” Uruha said. But oh, even in his I’ve-come-and-ever-cell-of-my-body feels drained state, the idea had appeal to him. Just . . . when he could move.

“We’ll do that later, at our place,” Kai said. “We’ll put a camera on it. He can be the star for once.”

“Not a second-string uke?” Uruha murmured, playfully.

“There’s nothing second-string about you, love,” Kai said. “You’re first-class all the way.”

Uruha sank to the bed again, eyes closed. He was just going to rest here for a moment, thank you. He knew he’d have to go in the next room to clean up – they all had to, especially Shou. But he’d just enjoy this moment until then.

His fantasies of his first award when he was younger most definitely didn’t include hot sex with two gorgeous men. Which officially made this better than his fantasies. The perfect end to a perfect evening, indeed.


End file.
